Romeo & Cinderella
by Alice Baskerville
Summary: Ella una pequeña Julieta que no quiere morir a causa de sus mentiras como Cenicienta su Romeo la salvara de ese cruel destino y ambos encontraran el amor con dolor y ...  Brick x Momoko Onne-shot Invader


**No pude contener mis ganas de hacer este fic al escuchas la canción de Miku Hatsune la verdad me enamore de ella bueno espero y este onne-shot sea de su agrado**

Powerpuff girls Z

Romeo & Cinderella

Alice-chan

Eran las 9 y 30 de la noche es hora de ir a mi cuarto les deseo Buenas noches a mis padres y me dirijo a las cuatro paredes de mi habitación

Momoko: oh por favor amor no dejes que nuestra historia se convierta en una pesadilla como la de Julieta y sácame de este mundo cruel-dijo y comenzo a quitarse el uniforme de la escuela mientras se aprecia su ropa interior consiste en un brasier rosa muy llamativo pero este estaba siendo tapado por una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y un varga del mismo estilo y color sus largos cabellos que permanecían en dos coletas bajas por detrás de sus hombros fueron soltados dejando una extensa cabellera suelta y sus ojos destellaba una gran felicidad en ese calabozo mejor llamado cuarto-_es hora de que este juego mágico comience cuando los adultos vallan a la cama_-pensó la joven en eso tomo un pequeño caramelo y lo comió en el momento en que algo se adentraba a su habitación abrazándola por detrás

…: hola Julieta

Momoko: Brick no me digas Julieta no es una muy hermosa historia

Brick: lo lamento-dijo y empezó a besar a su diosa en el cuello y luego la mordió con mucha necesidad

Momoko: no me muerdas Brick por favor se dulce con migo

Brick: lo lamento-dijo pasando su juguetona lengua por el lugar donde esta fue mordida

Momoko: _lo lamento pero aun no me acostumbro a el sabor amargo será por que siempre me la pase comiendo deliciosos dulces hechos por mi mama_-pensó la joven

El joven siguió recorriendo su cuello hasta que llego a sus labios lo cuales beso con mucha necesidad la inexperiencia por parte de la joven era demasiada pero el se encargaría de borrarla ya que el mismo se lo prometió, sigue besándola mientras sus manos rozaban todo su cuerpo sin hacer contacto completo solo incitándola a que ella quisiera mas pero el se aleja y se va dejando a la joven atónita ella rápidamente se pone el uniforme pero no completo dejando un pie sin calceta solo portando su zapato

Momoko: no Brick no quiero ser siempre la cenicienta que se la pasa extrañándote-decía con pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas en sus parpados-_Magia por favor detén el tiempo y lleva a donde esta el_-pensaba mientras se topaba con los conocidos de sus padre que la miraban extrañados-por favor se que solo soy una Julieta que solo quiere escapar-dijo mientras volvía a dejar atrás a un conocido de su padre-_pero no me gusta ser llamada por ese nombre_-pensaba-Nosotros debemos estar juntos si no, no seremos felices-decía-por favor dime estarás siempre con migo-gritaba la joven

**A la noche siguiente**

La joven entro a su cuarto despojándose de sus ropas y era un conjunto muy parecido solo que este era negro por todos lados la joven se encontraba poniéndose rímel

Momoko: asi pareceré más adulta-dijo y se pinto los labios de rosa-te prometo y mañana seré una buena niña pero por favor perdóname ahora-dijo mientras un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes entraba y empezaba a tocar de una forma de necesidad todo su cuerpo ella solo podía derramar lagrimas por sus bellos ojos mientras se arrepentía al final termino entregándose a los brazos de un joven al que no amaba

**A la noche siguiente**

La chica hoy se encontraba con una bata puesta el joven llego y la miro esta solo se levanto de la cama y con una cara avergonzada tiro la bata mostrando su cuerpo desnudo el chico se sorprendió pero la excitación por parte de su cuerpo llego rápido haciendo que una parte de su cuerpo doliera a causa de la presión por parte sus pantalones el se acerco y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con mucha necesidad una que hasta ese momento había mostrado empezó a besar toda parte de sus ser desde su blanco y fino cuello hasta la punta de sus dedos sin dejar que ningún sitio no fuera explorado creando el éxtasis en ambos cuerpo los cuales se fundieron en el otro entregando su alma y su amor en esa danza que desde milenios se es practicada una reconfortante y fogosa danza durante esta la chica no podía dejar de sacar pequeños suspiro y gemidos solos o acompañados del nombre de su acompañante el también dejo que estos salieran a flote junto con su parte fiera hasta el punto de parecer un animal en celo y hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax descansaron en la mañana en la que el señor entro y ver a su retoño dormida al lado de ese mentecato no pudo evitar enojarse

PM: tu hijo de tu p*ta madre largo de mi casa en este instante-grito el señor enojado corriéndolo este rápido se cambio y marcho de la casa-hija te prohíbo volverle a ver

**A la noche siguiente**

El joven volvió a verla y en esa noche le entrego un hermoso collar de plata con un pequeño camafeo en forma de corazón con una imagen de amos en el cual en un lado decía B y M ella lo miro y lo beso con amor

Momoko: llévame contigo y asi nos odiaran a ambos

Brick: sabes que lo aria pero no quiero que te haga daño mi princesa

Suena la campanilla de media noche y ella le entrega un zapato el la mira extrañada

Momoko: encuéntrame solo esta noche seré una cenicienta-dijo y se marcho a pesar de la lluvia de afuera-_abecés pienso que cenicienta solo fingió que se le cayo el zapato asi que yo también fingiré y dejare atrás mi zapato_-pensaba-_solo sígueme que estoy aquí y ámame mas_-pensó-mi corazón solo esta lleno de deseo aunque al parecer no lo suficiente pero no te preocupes que tu lo puedes seguir llenando-dijo-_al parecer quiero fundirme mas aun no estoy satisfecha quiero sentirte una vez mas_-pensaba con deseo-al parecer que mi felicidad no es guardada en una caja grande mas bien en una pequeña, tengo que hacer algo antes de que me odies-decía con tristeza-pero al parecer mis padres son mas codiciosos que al comprometerme con aquel chico-decía aun mas triste-si soy honesta lo que dejo si no acepto es solo una hacha de oro, creo que cenicienta mintió demasiado y fue comida por los lobos debo hacer algo o si no seré comida al igual que ella por favor sálvame antes de que eso suceda-dijo mientras paraba y miraba un chico frente a ella traía una sombrilla roja era Brick este se acerco y limpio sus lagrimas que era ocultas bajo la lluvia también la cubrió de esto ella se sonrojo con tal toque y se dieron un muy tierno beso

**Acabado me gusto como quedo lo hice combinando dos versiones de la canción en mi perfil dejare el Link para que los vean de echo si los ven lo podrán apreciar**

**Esta es una versión un tanto diferente a la de Cenicienta pero si somos sinceros hay miles de versiones diferentes aunque lo de que se la comen los Lobos me hizo recordar a l verdadero cuento de Caperucita roja jejeje bueno espero y les haya gustado el onne-shot**

**Se despide Alice-chan**


End file.
